An automotive titling system in which motor vehicle titling data elements entered in a motor vehicle titling inquiry author generates a motor vehicle titling inquiry which applied to a motor vehicle titling database generates motor vehicle titling data instructions relevant to a motor vehicle titling event.
Typically, ownership of a motor vehicle in the United States (and other countries or regions as well) is documented by registering the title to the motor vehicle with the government of the state, county, city, or other motor vehicle jurisdiction in which the motor vehicle is owned. The conventional approach to registering the title of a motor vehicle with a motor vehicle jurisdiction typically involves manually populating the fields if one or more motor vehicle registration documents, producing other required registration documents, and calculating fees in the format or amount required by the motor vehicle jurisdiction in which the motor vehicle is owned or operated (the “motor vehicle title registration application”). The burden of preparing and filing the motor vehicle title registration application in a particular motor vehicle jurisdiction typically falls to the motor vehicle sales entity (such as a motor vehicle dealer) or the financial entity (such as a bank or other lender) that initiates the motor vehicle loan or initiates the motor vehicle lease for the buyer of the vehicle.
Even though every state of the United States (along with most other countries) requires motor vehicle title registration of each motor vehicle and even though motor vehicle sales entities and financial entities which initiate motor vehicle sales, loans or leases have prepared the motor vehicle title registration applications for many years, there yet remains a variety of long felt but unresolved problems with respect to titling a motor vehicle.
A first problem with respect to motor vehicle title registration can be that titling laws, regulations, rules, tax rates, form documents, filing locations, or other requirements (“motor vehicle registration requirements”) vary from motor vehicle titling jurisdiction to motor vehicle titling jurisdiction; however, the services provided by motor vehicle sales entities, financial entities, or other motor vehicle titling entities (“titling entity”) have not remained local, but rather, have become regional or national. This requires each motor vehicle sales, financing, and titling entity to create, develop and maintain a hardcopy or electronic database of the titling requirements of numerous motor vehicle jurisdictions. The development and maintenance of this additional database creates an additional burden for the titling entity which can translate into increased costs paid by the motor vehicle buyer.
This problem may be exacerbated because the motor vehicle registration requirements encompassed by the plurality of motor vehicle jurisdictions relevant to a titling entity are frequently altered due to legislation, agency action, operation of contracts, or the like. These alterations to the motor vehicle registration requirements can require a corresponding alteration in the practice of a titling entity to achieve the filing of a proper motor vehicle title registration application.
Another problem related to the provision of regional or nationwide services by a titling entity can be the increased difficulty in assessing motor vehicle title registration requirements when the motor vehicle owner, the motor vehicle sales transaction, the motor vehicle financing transaction, or the motor vehicle title entity are located, reside or occur in different motor vehicle jurisdictions each applying a unique set of automotive titling instructions.
Another problem for a motor vehicle titling entity can be the burden of manually populating the fields (whether by hand writing or by key stroke) of certain documents encompassed by the motor vehicle title registration application. Due to the variables or factors unique to a particular motor vehicle buyer's record which must be assessed to select the various elements which make up the motor vehicle registration application along with making any corresponding manual data entries into the motor vehicle title registration application and to the buyer's file, along with any other action required to complete the motor vehicle title registration application (the “motor vehicle titling event”), each motor vehicle title registration application can take a clerk between about sixty to ninety minutes to complete.
Other problems with conventional automotive titling devices and methods may be disclosed throughout other areas of the specification, drawings, photographs, and claims.